everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Áine Ór
Áine Ór (pronounced an-ya) is a 2015 introduced character. She is the daughter of Niamh Ceann Ór (of the golden hair) and Oisín Mac Cumhail from the Irish Fairytale Tir na nÓg. She is a Royal as she thinks highly of her story and she wants to make her family proud of her. She dislikes all the Rebels and anyone who is associated with them as she thinks they should just get on with they're stories whether they like them or not. She is a very proud, mean girl who won't have anything to do with commoners as she doesn't deam them worthy of being in her presence. Character Personality Áine is a stereotype; a 'popular' spoiled rich girl who is mean and hateful to anyone of a lower status than herself. This is to make her feel better about herself and to make up for the...position, she is in. Áine has raised as royalty and she was given anything she wanted, when she wanted so she doesnt understand that everyone is not her slave. She hates to be wrong and if she is proven wrong, she will refrain from speeking to the person for a week (much to the happiness of the person). She doesnt have any friends as she only likes children of royalty or people in high places of power, like herself. She imagines people look up to her because of her royal blood and incredible beauty, but in reality people look down at her because, even though she is pretty on the outside, she is ugly on the inside. Áine is also very vain, another factor that stps her from making anyfriends. The only person, or thing, which she finds more beautiful than herself is her midnight black unicorn. Apperance Áine as long, blond hair which looks like it is made of pure gold, exactly like her mothers. She as sea green eyes with hints of gold around the iris. Her face is oval shaped with a sharp chin which she juts out when she's annoyed. Fairytale - Tir na nÓg How the story goes Along time ago in Ireland there was a group of wariers called Na Fianna. One day when the Fianna were out hunting, they saw a white horse galloping over the sea towards them. On the horse was a beautiful woman called Niamh Ceann Ór and she asked for Oisín Mac Cumhail's, the son of the leader of the Fianna, hand in marriage. Oisín took one look at Niamh and accepted. He climbed up onto her horse and waved goodbye to his father and friends. Niamh brought Oisín to Tir na nÓg (the land of the young). Oisín spent 30 years there but he became homesick and asked to go back to Ireland to see the Fianna again. Niamh gave him her horse but warned him to not to get off the horse or touch Irish soil. Oisín rode back across the sea to Ireland but when he go there he could not find the Fianna anywhere. Soon Oisín found some men trying to move a boulder. He asked them where he might find the Fianna but the men told him that they had died more than 300 years before. The time moved differently in Tir na nÓg so the 30 years Oisín had spent there had been 300 years in Ireland. Greatly saddened by this news, Oisín reached down to move the boulder for the men. But as he reached down, the sterip gave way and Oisian fell from the horse. As his back touched the ground, Oisín tuned into an old man and died. How Áine comes into it During the 30 years Oisín spent in Tir na nÓg he had a baby girl with Niamh. When Áine was six her father left for Ireland and her mother looked after her by herself. Niamh was the King of Tir na nÓg's daughter so Áine had had a lot of servants. When Áine got her letter inviting her to go the Ever After High, her mother was sceptical as she had already lost one of her family to the real world. She finally let Áine go after much pleading, and Áine headed out on her pitch black unicorn, Shade, knowing that she mustn't touch the ground. When Áine got to Ever After High she wasn't allowed to bring Shade into the school so her mother had to send a carriagechair (wheelchair) which Áine hated but there was nothing else to do and Áine would never disobay her mother, so she used it. Relationships Family Áine has a very big family. A lot of people in Tir na nÓg are related to each other as people can have many children as they age very slowly. Áine's main family is her mother, her father and her grandfather, anyone else that she is related to are so much removed that they are not royalty and therefore not worth thinking of. Áine holds great respect for her mother and grandfather as they are the only two people in Tir na nÓg who outrank her. Áine's holds less regard for her father as he had gone back to Ireland and left her and her mother alone. Friends Áine has never had friends, ether in Tir na nÓg or Ever After High. This is manly due to the fact that she thinks everyone is lesser that herself, as in Tir na nÓg she had many servants and she only took orders from her mother or grandfather. Pet Áine has a midnight black unicorn called Shade who is from Tir na nÓg. He is a part in Áine's story so she treats him with the utmost respect, cleaning him every day and making sure that he has the best hay. If Áine ever lost Shade she would die of sadness. And then she would take her anger out on the closest person at hand. Romance Áine will only take the best boy for her future husband and, according to her, none of the boys at Ever After High are up to her high standards. Outfits Áine wears traditional old Irish clothes and jewellery. She also wears a lot of Celtic designs on her clothing and all her jewellery must be made from pure gold. Class schedule TBA Trivia *Áine's Legacy Day present was a pair of stylish but thickly soled shoes that allowed Áine to walk without her years catching up with her and dieing of old age. The downside is that they are quite uncomfortable so Áine still mostly uses her carraigechair. Quotes Quotes TBA Gallery ÁineDrawingForTempest.jpg|Fanart by Lilygem Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Females Category:Immortals Category:Work in progress Category:StormWolfy's pack Category:Irish